gravesongfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires in the Gravesong world are slightly different from the mainstream vampires. In the story, Charlie begins his life as a Pureblood vampire, but he can't use his abilities yet as he doesn't realise he has them. Abilities Vampires have more abilities to them then humans. Vampires can hypnotize people into doing things, they have amazing strength and agility to them, they also become quicker, more awareness and reaction, gain more health, and have more defence and resistance to them. Blood Psionics Vampires have the inate ability to tap the plane of blood and use Blood-Based Psionics without having any actual Psionic Capabilites by using the blood they drain from others and store in their blood sac as a storage area for the Psionic Energies, similer to how a Psionicist uses his/her own body to store the energy. They can concentrate and charge the blood the same way as well. The only diffrence is that this ability only allows the Vampire to tap the Plane of Blood, and not any others. Physiology The Vampiric Race is a Dilution Race. This means that there is a First and that all vampires decend from this single creature. This also means that the farther away you get gererationaly from the First, the less potent the disease is. Generations closest to the First are more bat-like than humanoid, but as you get farther away, the tendancy toward humanoid shapes show up. This continues on down causing the wings to shrink into the back until they are nonexistant, the fangs to resced, and the bloodlust to be weaker and weaker. However, no matter how far down the chain you go, several facts stay the same: *All Vampires are sterile. The only way to "reproduce" is to give another human the Vampiric Disease. *All Vampires need blood. Without it, they can not heal, not even the aging process. The Change After being infected, the morph will begin to take place within about 12 hours. Variations Vampires in this game can do what most normal vampires can do, but with little differences here and there. When a vampire drains the blood from a person, that person becomes a Ghoul. A Ghoul is a near-mindless entity controlled completely by the vampire that spawned it. Ghouls are very different from zombies. Ghouls arn't hampered by the compulsion to feed like zombies. In addition, they still have many of their original motor skills, allowing them to use normal equipment, as well as interact with the world quite easily. Ghouls, when controlled by a vampire, inherit a few unnatural qualities. They can run faster, jump farther, and are moderately stronger than the average human. Most vampires contract this disease from being bit, which makes them a normal strain. However, some start with this disease from birth, which is rare, making them a pureblood vampire. Normal strain vampires and purebloods have a few differences, purebloods have more self-control and more powers, but they need more blood. Command Structure Within the Vampire command structure, there is a chain. A vampire, as well as any vampires he spawns, and their spawn and so on, can be directly controlled by his/her creator. The actual heirarchy itself is simply a formal structure within Vampiric Society. It follows the basic principle that those with the power are on top. Heirarchy #The First #Pureblood Adults and 2nd Gen Vampires (Demis) #Pureblood Children #3rd - 8th Gen Vampires (Cardinals) #9th - 14th Gen Vampires (Streegas) #15th - 30th Gen Vampires #30th - 90th Gen Vampires (Lowers) #91st and Below (Urchins) #Ghouls Comments Category:Sub-Races Category:Needs Work Category:Under Discussion